


Loving You Slowly

by MossFromARedFlower



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossFromARedFlower/pseuds/MossFromARedFlower
Summary: This is set a few years after the books (around 5~). Alice Solith and her family has moved to Forks to get help from a doctor who can keep the family secret as they heal, they are witches. Paul and crew eventual meet the Solith's and team up to fight a new group of vampires after Sam and Emily's daughter.
Relationships: Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic feed back is welcome. :)

Intro  
Paul Prov.  
Paul walked into the police station fuming. He was not a babysitter! Going to the police station to help smooth out what happened between the pack's newest pup and some idiot from Forks was the last thing he wanted to do. But no, he was the one out of work and off patrol. Maybe he should have taken Harry up on the over time.  
He walked up to the old receptionist trying not to scowl. "Hi, I'm the guardian of Jack Lahote."  
"Oh hi," she smiled sickly," I believe the officers are giving him and his buddy are still talking with the lawyer. I'm sure they'll be done soon. Please take a seat."  
Walking over to the bench Paul and groaned, lawyers were not good. It sounded like Jack hadn't killed the guy, but bringing the law into it would be messy. Either way he was stuck waiting on his dumb cousin. At least Jack hadn't transformed. That would be a whole other shit storm with Sam. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he wished Jared was there to lighten the mood.  
"It will all be fine," a quiet voice said next to him," Sissy will work it out." Paul had not noticed the small child sit next to him. She looked about seven and seemed to have no fear. Most children avoided him, which he was okay with.  
"Should you be here by yourself?" he asked as he looked around for who had left this overly friendly girl next to a scary stranger.  
"I'm not."  
...  
"Doesn't look like it."  
"Sissy is getting Oliver out. She'll be back soon." She began to color in a large notebook with crayons. "She told me not to talk with strangers but you're no threat."  
Paul bristled. How could this small child think that he, a six foot, muscle bound man was "no threat"?! Where was this "Sissy" because she needed to keep an eye on this dumb kid.  
"It looks like both boys are coming out now," the old receptionist cackled. "Maybe they have it all worked out! It certainly looks like they got a talking to."  
As Paul looked for his cousin he saw Jack and two others walking out. One was a boy 16ish like Jack. The other was ... Gorgeous, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Wearing a power suit to boot. Staring into her eyes made him never want to leave her side.  
"Can I help you?" She squinted at him. The look she gave him would make anyone feeling they were being scolded so bad they'd wish they were anywhere else.  
Fuck... after all this time... this was his Imprint. He pulled himself together. He WOULD NOT act like a sick pup. It was so hard not to ask her out there and then.  
"I... Yeah... Hi. I'm here for Jack..." She stared him down.  
"Well here he is. I was hoping that we can all just forget the fight between these two idiots," she sighed. Paul then realized how tired she looked and also the weird looks Jack was giving him.  
"It looks like neither one is hurt badly so long as they're good, no harm, no foul," pulling himself together.  
She gave him a small smile. "Well that's good. I hope you have a good day. Come on Oliver, Marcy, we have to go if you want to see Mom before we head home."  
"Bye Mr. Paul." the small girl waved. Marcy he guessed.  
...  
Wait. Shit.  
He didn't get his imprints name. And how did that little girl know his name?


	2. Chapter 1- Settling Into A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice isn't sure about Paul's interest in her but hopes he looses internist. Sam tries to smooth things over between Jack and Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot that one of the vampires was also named Alice so Oops.

"Do not fear the silver. It is a sign of change not of evil."-Marcy

Alice Prov.   
Alice sighed as she got into the car. She let her mind wander for a few moments to the man who she’d just met. He seemed … interested in her, and due to past experience it could be a problem. No, she would not be distracted, not now. Oliver sat wilting into the passenger seat. As she started to drive he cleared his throat. She didn't want to deal with Oliver either, all Alice wanted right now was to prepare for seeing her mother. 

"SO... how mad are you?" Oliver finally asked. 

"Honestly, not that mad. Just tired. I know this situation isn't fun or fair. If it happens again though, I wont get you out of trouble with the police so quick and easy. Luckily for you, both of you weren't on record. What happened anyway?" Alice said not taking her eyes off the road. 

"He said I smelled weird."

"And that started a fist fight!?"

"NO, I'm not that self-centered. He said Marcy smelled weird too... and I wasn't going to let that slide. I have to protect my sisters you know. You would have done the same for us." 

"I don't think he meant it that way," Marcy chirped from the backseat.

"Even if he didn't mean it that way it's still rude as fuck." Damn took a wrong turn Alice noticed. At least Forks was small. "Don't think I didn't see you talking to a stranger when we got done." 

"I was just reassuring him that you had it handled. Also I wanted to get to know him since he's going to be around a lot." 

Alice pulled over suddenly. Both her and Oliver whipped around to look at Marcy. "You KNOW your not supposed to interfere with peoples paths or draw suspicion!"

"I know, but it will be fine. Trust me. I didn't do anything to put us in danger." Marcy pulled out her her note book and began drawing.

"That's not the point! You have to be careful Marcy, just because you can see some out comes for people doesn't mean to can see all outcomes. What if you don't see something important, like he goes to a bar and tells a witch hunter or worse a conspiracy theorist!" Marcy gave her a dubious look. "I know it's unlikely here but do you get what I'm saying."

"Fine, I'll be more careful... but I feel like if I don't try to give people hints they might never end up in the right place! Seeing the future is so annoying." 

"Well tell me where I need to turn next to get to the hospital, all seeing one." Alice sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Turn right here," Marcy commented not even looking up. "Oh, and you should probably get stuff for baked goods before we head home."  
~~~

The three siblings exited the elevator on the 3rd floor. Dr. Cullen was there to meet them. "Your mother is recovering slowly but she is making progress. These sessions are helping, but you all must not over exert yourself." Dr. Cullen said as he walked them down the hall in the coma ward. 

Alice knew this, but it was hard not to. It was their mother and she wanted her awake and well. Walking into the last room in the hall she saw her mother. Marguerite was frail looking in the hospital room, and all the white made her look to paler than she was. Her Red hair, which all her children had inherited, was just starting to get silver streaks in it. Alice began to set up for the healing session. She could do them by herself if needed but it was better to have all three.

Marcy's eyes glazed slightly. "Do not fear the silver. It is a sign of change not of evil." 

Dr. Cullen looked surprised, "was that for me." 

"I don't think so." Oliver said as he pulled the door shut gently herded Marcy one of the chairs. "That's the third time she's said it today."

Alice stopped. "Third? When was the second?"

Wincing Oliver muttered, "it was right before that kid started saying shit. She saw him and started to glaze." Great she thought, her glaze visions always accurate but hard to understand. They were never simple to understand.

~~~  
Paul Prov.

"I couldn't help it!" Jack complained to Paul and Sam. " They both smelled weird!" Jack was still a new part of the pack, he didn't get his new senses yet or how NOT to act in public places. 

"Just because your wolf is telling you somethings different about them doesn't mean you tell them that." Paul snarled. He remembered how hard it was adjusting but he never got in a fight because some one smelled "weird". "If you suspect a vampire you tell us not them."

"No, no it wasn't that. They didn't smell bad, just unusual. That lawyer lady smelled weird too. Don't tell me you didn't notice!"

Paul grabbed Jack by the scruff. Sure she smelled different but in a good way. She smelled like vanilla, cinnamon and light? maybe energy was a better word for it. What ever it was it radiated from her but did not over power. "She smelled good to me." he growled. Sam looked at him oddly but apparently decided not to interfere. Oh yeah... he should probably let him know. "And that lawyer is my imprint so if you talk shit, you get hit. Got it?" Jack gulped. Paul simmered down but not completely.

Sam chuckled," and I thought you were going to be Mr. Bachelor forever. Or is that only last week?" Paul glared back. Sure that was last week but now, now he had an imprint. "Well that mean you should probably go with us to apologize tomorrow. 

"What?!" Jack and Paul yelled.

"You heard me. The three of us well go pay them a visit tomorrow and Jack will apologize." Sam looked nonplussed about the whole ordeal. Tomorrow. He could see her tomorrow! 

"How do you even know them?" Jack sniffed. 

"I don't, but I got their number for Officer Swan and gave them a call. That lawyer is apparently that kids sister so be good." He started to head inside. 

"Wait!" Paul trotting after him, "what's her name?"

"Alice Solith."


End file.
